Never Leave You Again
by Park Min Hwa
Summary: Penyesalan tengah melanda diri Sasori. Ia menyesal telah melepas Sakura. Apakah mereka dapat bertemu dan menjalin kasih setia?/sekuel Don't Say Goodbye./RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave You Again

**Naruto masih punya Masashi Koshimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss Typo, OOC atc**

**Pair : SasoSaku, Slight NaruHina and SasoHina**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fi ini.**

**Happy Reading…**

Pagi yang cerah, tapi lain halnya dengan hati seseorang yang sedang dilanda oleh rasa penyesalan. Ya, rasa penyesalan yang sudah setahun ini menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandangi burung-burung yang terbang bebas di langit. Ingin rasanya dia terbang melayang di ankasa seperti burung-burung itu, melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

**Cklek...**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Gadis itu berjalan menuju balkon dimana sang kekasih sedang berdiri memandang langit.

"Sasori-kun," panggilnya pada Sasori, nama sang lelaki yang masih betah memandang langit.

"Hinata-chan?, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasori sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang telah berdiri disampingya.

"Belum lama kok, aku baru saja datang," kata Hinata santai.

"Disini dingin. Ayo masuk," ujar Sasori sambil menarik lembut tangan Hinata dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam.

"Sasori-kun, apa kau ada waktu hari ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasori.

"Hm…ya, ada. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasori pada Hinata.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk?," ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ganti baju dulu," kata Sasori sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Asyik, aku tunggu di luar yah," kata Hinata ceria sambil sambil pergi dari kamar itu dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hhh...baiklah, aku pakai yang ini saja," kata Sasori sambil mengambil baju kaos merahnya dan celana jeans dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hhh..., aku ingin jalan-jalan ah…," gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil memandang langit yang cerah.

Sakura, nama gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya. Setelah 5 menit mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya, tangannya yang mungil telah menggenggam baju terusan berwarna cokelat muda yang didada sebelah kirinya terdapat bunga kecil berwarna putih. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

**3 menit kemudian…**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju yang tadi dipilihnya. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan kemeja rias dan meniyisir rambutnya. Setelah mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun kelantai bawah.

"_Ohayou_…, Sakura," Sapa seorang lelaki berambut keperakan.

"_Ohayou_…, _Nii-chan_," Sapa balik Sakura. Ya, sejak setahun yang lalu mereka sudah sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung. Haruno Kimimarou, sudah menyesali perbuatannya dulu pada Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Kimimarou yang sedang asyik menonton acara olahraga yang disiarkan lewat TV.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Boleh ya?" kata Sakura sambil memohon pada sang kakak.

"Hmm…, baiklah, tapi hati-hati dan jangan terlambat pulang yah," Sahut Kimimarou yang terkesan memerintah.

"Ya, tentu saja. _Arigatou_ Nii-chan," kata Sakura sambil berlalu keluar rumah.

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura pun melesat meninggalkan rumahnya menggunakan mobil kesayangannya.

* * *

**Sasori POV**

Aku berjalan pelan bersama Hinata disampingku. Ya, kami berjalan-jalan sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata. Aku hanya mengikuti Hinata yang tentunya mengamit lenganku dan menarikku ketempat yang katanya ingin sekali ia kunjungi. Aku tertegun melihat pemandangan padang ilalang yang tersuguh didepan mataku. Tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku pada 'dia. Dia yang sampai saat ini masih selalu menguasai hati dan pikiranku. Semenjak kejadian itu kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

"Sasori-kun, disini masih tetap indah ya?" Suara Hinata yang riang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang 'dia'.

"Ya, masih sangat indah," kataku sembari tersenyum sendu.

"Kita foto-foto yuk!" ajak Hinata sambil menarik tanganku menuju sebuah batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari kami. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Ayo, senyum!" kata Hinata padaku. Akupun memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. Biarlah kalau senyumku ini aneh.

**Jepret...**

"Sudah deh," Kulihat Hinata sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya, mungkin mengedit foto tadi. Akupun kembali memandangi padang ilalang ini. Mataku melihat dari jauh seseorang berjalan mendekat. Seseorang itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya terlihat jelas. Ia berambut pink, tunggu…berambut pink? I-itu Sakura, tak salah lagi. Itu Sakura, kenapa dia ada disini?

**Sasori POV End**

* * *

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di pinggir padang ilalang pada pagi itu. Seorang gadis cantik turun dari mobil.

"Hah…segarnya," kata Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia pun berjalan ketengah padang ilalang.

"Hmm…sepertinya ada orang disana,"gumamnya. Ia pun mengamati dua orang itu yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih.

"Rambut merah itu…i-itu Sasori dan…Hinata?" batin Sakura perih. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang masih sangat dicintainya bermesraan dengan gadis lain yang meskipun adalah kekasihnya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluncur menuruni pipi mulusnya saat tak sengaja mata emeraldnya bertubrukan dengan mata hazel yang menatapnya terkejut. Sakura segera pergi dari sana, sesekali mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir deras.

"Sasori-kun, kau tak apa?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasori datar.

"Baiklah, kita pulang yuk," ajak Hinata sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sakura…," gumam Sasori pelan, sehingga hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang mendengar.

**TBC**

Hai..hai..hai…smuanya! berhubung ada yang ngeprotes ending dari fic pertamaku yang berjudul **'Don't Say Goodbye'** saya bikin fic ini, yang merupakan sekuel dri fic saya itu.

Sya bikin jdi multichap soalnya kepanjangan klu oneshoot*menurut saya*. Maaf klu chap ini pendek bnget. Dan soal yg fic **'Dia atau Dia'** sya akan berusaha melanjutkannya, makasih bnget bagi pereview pertama saya di fic itu.

Makasih juga yg udh ngasih saya concrit, klu disini msih bnyak yg salah mohon maaf, krn otak saya itu agak lalod. Hehehe..

Meskipun fic saya ini gak kalah hancurnya dari fic pertama saya itu, saya masih berharap anda-anda semua berkenan untuk mereview. Sekali lagi, mohon dimaklumi saya masih belum mahir untuk buat fanfic.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya meluncur menuruni pipi mulusnya saat tak sengaja mata emeraldnya bertubrukan dengan mata hazel yang menatapnya terkejut. Sakura segera pergi dari sana, sesekali mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir deras.

"Sakura…," gumam Sasori pelan, sehingga hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang mendengar.

Never Leave You Again

**Naruto masih punya Masashi Koshimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss Typo, OOC atc**

**Pair : SasoSaku, Slight NaruHina and SasoHina**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fi ini.**

**Happy Reading…**

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver melaju di jalan raya yang masih sepi. Maklum saja, ini masih pagi. Gadis berambut pink yang mengendarai mobil itu sudah beberapa kali mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir deras menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang barusan ia alami tadi. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya telah bermesraan dengan gadis lain tepat di depan matanya. Rencanaanya semula untuk jalan-jalan santai, menjadi pertemuannya dengan lelaki yang dicntainya itu.

Tak terasa, mobil yang ditumpanginya telah tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Satpam yang berjaga segera membukakan pintu untuk sang nona muda. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi, Sakura berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

Braaak!

Kimimarou yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu, terkejut mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibanting dengan sangat keras. Dilihatnya Sakura yang berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sekilas, Kimimarou melihat setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi gadis itu. Kimimarou hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalai hati, apa yang telah terjadi pada adik perempuannya itu.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Mengapa? Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Kenapa Kami-sama? Batinku menjerit-jerit. Air mataku terus saja mengalir menuruni pipiku. Saat aku mencoba melupakannya, dia malah datang kembali pada kehidupanku. Aku memang masih mencintaimu Sasori. Sangat mencintaimu…, tapi kau lebih memilih gadis itu. Sejak saat itu aku bertekat untuk melupakanmu, tapi…apakah kau tahu Sasori-kun? Aku malah semakin mencintaimu. Aku berusaha merelakanmu untuk gadis itu, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi, tetap saja…

Aku tak bisa melupakanmu…

"Kau jahat Sasori!" gumamku yang terdengar sangat lemah di telingaku.

Aku masih saja bertanya-tanya. Apakah kau tak pernah mencintaiku?

Pernahkah kau menyayangiku?

Atau…

Kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai pelarianmu saja?

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…ka-kau memang ja-jahat Sasori!"

**Sakura POV End**

Malam itu, Sakura tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Mungkin saja gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Siapa yang tak lelah bila menangis dan berteriak selama berjam-jam?

Cklek…

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kimimarou yang melongokkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang adik yang tengah tertidur pulas, ia pun berjalan mendekat pada tempat tidur berukuran queen size itu.

Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur, seperti malaikat. Tapi, sayang masih terlihat di pipi gadis itu, penuh dengan sisa-sisa air mata. Diusapnya pipi mulus sang adik.

"Hhh…, apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dari _Nii-chan_ Sakura?" katanya pelan.

Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang masih saja tertidur pulas. Diciumnya dahi adiknya itu. Setelah selesai, ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan…," bisiknya pelan. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hoahm…, jam berapa sekarang?" gumam seorang gadis berambut pink sambil mengucek matanya.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang tergantung didinding kamarnya. Matanya melebar saking kagetnya.

"Sudah jam delapan yah?" gumamnya lesu.

Ia pun perlahan bangun dari posisinya yang terbaring menjadi duduk. Setelahnya ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja setelah mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan memakai baju kaos berwarna pink pucat dilapisi oleh belero berwarna putih *maaf saya gak tau fashion*. Setelahnya ia menyisir rambutnya dan menguncirnya menjadi satu. Setelah menurutnya ia sudah rapi, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sakura langsung saja duduk dan menyantap makanan yang telah tersedia di meja makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat piring dan gelas bekas makan dan minumnya tadi ke bak cuci piring di dapur. Saat berjalan ke ruang tamu, Sakura melihat Yumi, pelayan di rumahnya sedang mengangkat telpon dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa Yumi-nee?" Tanya Sakura pada Yumi saat gadis itu telah menutup telpon.

"Eh! Nona sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yumi kebingunan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehm...Tadi Tuan Kimimarou yang menelpon Nona," Kata Yumi pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa kakak menelpon pagi-pagi begini? Dia sudah ke kantor kan?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Kata Tuan, salah satu dokumennya ketinggalan Nona," kata Yumi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah! Iya, kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku aku akan membawakannya ke kakak dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku nona, panggil Sakura ?" Sahut Sakura ceria kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja Kimimarou di lantai atas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali dengan membawa map berwarna merah di tangan kananya. Yumi yang sedang membereskan beberapa majalah di ruang tamu segera menoleh melihat Nona mudanya yang sedang berjalan santai menuju pintu depan.

"No-eh! Sakura-chan!" Seru Yumi tepat sebelum Sakura membuka pintu.

"Ya?" Sakura menolehkan kepala pinknya pada Yumi yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Apakah kau perlu diantar oleh supir?"

"Ah! Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tapi-,"

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu, _Jaa ne_!" sahut Sakura sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Hhhhh…,"

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya. Sasori, nama lelaki itu sedang memikirkan seseorang yang sudah setahun ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Terbersit bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya yang terus berlarian di pikirannya.

"Hhhhh…, apakah kau begitu membenciku Sakura? Sampai-sampai kau tak lagi sudi memandangku?" katanya lesu. Tersirat sebuah rasa penyesalan dalai nada suaranya. Ia memang mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata, tapi sekarang ia sadar ia mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata hanya sebatas teman saja dan tak lebih. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia mencintai dan menyangi gadis itu sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia sanggup melakukan apa saja demi gadis itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali padaku Sakura, Ya…, tunggulah aku…," gumamnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan…,"

**TBC**

Hai…minna-san saya kembali membawa chap 2 dri fic ini. Saya mohon maaf apabila tulisan saya ini masih belum rapi, jelek, alur kecepatan/maksa, plot gak jelas, miss typo dimana-mana dll. Saya masih baru dan belum mengerti bagaimana cara menulis fic yang baik. Maaf kalau chap ini pendek, abis saya malas ngetiknya# karena itu mohon berikan kritik dan sarang di kotak review yah…

Thanks juga yang udah review dan menunggu lanjutan dari fic gaje saya ini…Makasih juga yang udah baca tpi gak sempat review…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE…**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut merahnya. Sasori, nama lelaki itu sedang memikirkan seseorang yang sudah setahun ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Terbersit bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya yang terus berlarian di pikirannya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali padaku Sakura, Ya…, tunggulah aku…," gumamnya pelan.

**Never Leave You Again**

**Naruto Masih Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya Hanya Meminjam Karakter Miliknya**

**Warning : Gaje, Miss Typo, Plot Gak Jelas, Alur Maksa etc**

**Main Pair : SasoSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Mohon Maaf Bila Banyak Kesalahan Dalam Fic ini...**

**Happy Reading...**

"Hufff..., Kenapa sifat _Onii-chan_ yang pelupa gak hilang-hilang yah?" Omel seorang gadis berambut pink yang berbicara sendiri sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan, takut bila nanti ia menabrak kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang. Merasa bosan karena tak ada yang menemaninya berbicara, tangannya beralih menyalakan _Tape_ mobilnya. Dipilihnya lagu yang disukainya, tangannya terhenti saat mendengarkan salah satu lagu yang difavoritkannya dari dulu. Musik mengalun pelan diiringi suara sang penyanyi yang merdu dan halus. Tanpa sadar, Sakura ikut mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada setir mobilnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun pelan.

Meski ia tak tahu apa arti lagi itu sesungguhnya, Sakura tetap saja menyukainya. Pernah satu kali, gadis itu menonton MV nya , ternyata lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang lelaki yang menukarkan seorang gadis demi gadis yang lainnya. Seperti dia dulu, ditukarkan demi gadis lain dngan tak berperasaan. Sakura bagai barang yang tak bernyawa yang bisa diganti dan ditukar dengan barang yang jauh lebih bagus dan baru. Betapa sakitnya hati gadis itu mengingatnya.

Tak terasa, Sakura telah sampai di depan kantor kakaknya bekerja. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, gadis itu segera berjalan cepat memasuki gedung perkantoran.

"Ruangan _Onii-chan_ di lantai mana ya? Ah! Iya, di lantai empat," Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju lift.

"Huffff..., Lama banget sih...," Gumam gadis itu dengan nada tak sabaran.

Mata emeraldnya melirik jam yang tergantung dekat meja resepsionis. Pukul 10.00. Masih jam sepuluh rupanya, ucapnya dalam hati.

**Ting! **

Pintu lift itu terbuka , membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang sedang memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya setelah urusannya mengantarkan dokumen ini selesai. Gadis itu mendingakkan kepalanya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Gumam Sakura setelah sampai dilantai empat tepat di depan ruangan kakaknya. Tangan kecil nan mulus miliknya mengetuk pintu kayu berpelitur di depannya dengan tak berperikemanusiaan.*lebai deh!*

"Masuk!" terdengar suara kakaknya menyahut dari dalam. Setelah mendengar suara Kimimarou yang menyahut, Gadis berambut pink itu pun membuka pintu dengan tatapan datar.

"Eh? Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kimimarou heran.

"Ck, _Onii-chan_ ini bagaimana sih? Aku ke sini untuk membawakan dokumenmu yang katanya sangat penting itu. Nih!" Kata Sakura mengomel sambil menyerahkan map berisi dokumen kakaknya yang tertinggal di rumah.

"Tapi, seingatku aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membawakan dokumenku yang tertinggal di rumah," Balas Kimimarou polos.

"Memang. Tapi tadi pagi kau menelepon ke rumah dan aku mendengarnya. Karena tak ada yang bisa mengantarkannya, jadi aku yang pergi. Mengerti?" Kata Sakura panjang lebar nyaris bernada bosan.

"Oh, begitu...," Tanggap Kimimarou pendek sambil membaca dokumen miliknya.

"Hah? Begitu saja? Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?" Tanya Sakura heran dengan raut muka kusut.

"Hm? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dokumenku? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu kan?" Balas Kimimarou lagi dengan nada santai.

"Iya yah...," Gumam Sakura bertampang bego.

"Hn."

1 Detik...

2 Detik...

3 Detik...

4 Detik...

5 Detik...

"APA? TETAP SAJA KAU HARUS BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU, KARENA AKU SUDAH MERELAKAN HARI MINGGUKU YANG SEHARUSNYA KUPAKAI BERSANTAI!" Teriakan itu menggelegar bagai angin topan membuat Kimimarou langsung bengong seketika. Sedang Sakura, sang pelaku hanya diam dengan muka memerah menahan amarah.

"I-iya, terima kasih Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Kimimarou dengan tampang terpaksa. Sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum mengerikan dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Gitu dong! Sama-sama Onii-chanku yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah..." Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"I-APA? BODOH?CEROBOH? SAKURA! KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK SOPAN!"

Terdengar suara Kimimarou menggelegar, membuat Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depan ruangan sang kakak. Sedang pegewai yang lewat berwajah heran dan berpikir mungkin gadis itu sudah tak waras lagi.

" 1 sama _Onii-chan_, Siapa dulu, Sakura gitu loh! Hahaha..." Katanya lagi sambil berjalan pelan menuju lift dengan tawa yang masih sama nyaringnya.

~~~~~~~#####~~~~~

**Konoha International Airport**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berjalan pelan sambil menarik kopernya. Mata blue saphire miliknya tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam yang tengah dikenakan lelaki itu. Tatapan memuja dari para gadis yang lewat tak dihiraukannya sedkit pun. Tangannya yang kekar melepaskan kacamata hitam yang menghalangi mata indah miliknya, kemudian mengambil ponsel lalu menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya.

"Hhhh...Mana sih Sasori? Katanya mau jemput? Sekarang sudah jam berapa belum datang juga," Gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkari tangan kekar berkulit tan miliknya.

"Naruto! Disini!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria tepat beberapa meter di belakang Naruto. Membuat Naruto mangalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya barusan.

"Sasori!" Kata lelaki itu, sebut saja Naruto. Melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang meneriakinya tadi.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu yah!" Ucap Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Keduanya ber-highfive dan berpelukan ala lelaki.

"Tentu saja baik. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan berjejer rapi.

"Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat. Ayo, ke mobil! Ku traktir kau makan nanti," Kata Sasori ternsenyum tipis sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar Bandara.

"Yeah! Kau tambah baik saja Sasori," Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasori yang telah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~

**Kruyuk...**

"Aduh! Kenapa aku malah kelaparan disaat seperti ini?" Kata seorang gadis sambil memegangi perunya yang baru saja berbunyi nyaring, mengalihkan pandangan para pegawai yang lewat di dekatnya.

"Memalukan saja!" Kata Sakura sambil berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan masuk kemobilnya.

Pukul 12.00. Pantas perut gadis itu sudah menjerit-jerit minta diisi ini memang sudah jamnya makan siang.

"Hmmm..., lebih baik aku makan di luar saja deh! Dimana yah? Ah! Disitu saja!" Gumam Sakura sambil menyalakan mobilnya dan melesat pergi menuju tempat makan yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Di perjalanan, gadis itu kembali menyalakan musik lewat tape mobilnya. Lagu milik penyanyi terkenal bernama Adele yang berjudul _Someone like you_ mengalun merdu menemani perjalan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_"Don't forget me," I begged_

_"I'll remember," you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Yeah._

Sakura ikut mengetukkan jarinya dan mendengarkan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Yah! Ia memang tak terlalu menyukai lagu barat, tapi lagu ini juga termasuk lagu kesayangannya.

"Hmmm...Cafe Valeyventus (maaf, namanya aneh) Itu dia!" Sahut Sakura sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang telah disediakan cafe. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, gadis itu lalu masuk ke cafe. Mata emeraldnya memandang sekeliling cafe, mencari tempat untuk ditempatinya makan.

"Hah? Penuh semua?" Gumam Sakura kaget.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling cafe yang hari ini sedang ramai. Mata emeraldnya bergerak-gerak cepat menyusuri setiap sudut di ruangan itu, kalau-kalau masih ada meja untuknya makan. Tapi, yang ada semua meja sudah penuh dan tak ada lagi tempat untuknya untuk duduk dan makan. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk pulang dan makan di tempat lain, Tepat saat itu Sakura melihat satu meja di sudut ruangan yang ditempati oleh seorang pria berambut pirang. Tampaknya kursi di hadapan pria itu masih kosong.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, perutku sudah berbunyi," Bisik Sakura kesal sambil berjalan menuju meja yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Err...permisi, apakah kursi ini masih kosong?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku.

Pria berambut kuning yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik Handphonenya itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan senyum kaku yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya .

"Ada apa yah?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Emm...apakah kursi disamping anda masih kosong?" Kata Sakura mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Kursi ini masih kosong," Jawab pria itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, saya boleh duduk disini? Kursi di cafe ini sudah penuh," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku(lagi).

"Ya, Silahkan duduk..." Katanya mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk.

"Terima kasih..." Kata Sakura lalu mulai duduk dengan tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Sakura bersalaman.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Uzumaki-san," Kata Sakura menjabat tangan Naruto, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Membuat gadis itu makin manis saja.

"Naruto saja, jangan terlaluu formal padaku," Kata Naruto sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura saja," Kata Sakura lagi, senyum masij menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, boleh aku memanggilmu begiu?" Kata Naruto balas tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh..." Jawab Sakura ceria.

"Maaf aku lama... Sakura?" Terdengar suara berat seorang pria tepat di belakang Sakura.

Lantas, gadis itu berbalik melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara dan menyebut namanya. Terlihat seorang pria berambut merah. Pria itu menatap kaget Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kata Naruto bernada bingung.

"Yah, begitulah..." Jawab pria berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Sasori sambil memaksakan senyum pada Naruto yang kelihatan heran.

"Oh...sudahlah! kita pesan makanan yuk! Aku sudah lapar," Kata Naruto sambil memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Kalian pesan apa? Aku pesan satu porsi _Fried Chicken Sauce_, minumannya _Orange Juice_," Kata Naruto. Pelayan yang berdiri di dekat meja segera mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _Spaghetti _dan minumannya _Strawberry Juice,_" Kata Sakura melihat menu.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _Chicken Steak_ dan minumannya _Hot Coffee_," Kata Sasori.

"Ehm, saya ulangi pesanan anda sekalian. 1 porsi _Fried Chicken Sauce_, 1 porsi _Spaghetti_, 1 porsi _Chicken Steak, Strawberry Juice_, _Orange Juice_, dan _Hot Coffee_. Apa sudah benar?" Kata pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasori.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Pelayan itu lalu berjalan pergi setelah mengatakan kata permisi. Setelah pelayan itu gi, suasana di meja itu mendadak hening. Sakura asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri yaitu memandangi suasana di luar cafe melalui jendela dan Sasori yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca bukunya, tinggallah Naruto yang sedang duduk diam. Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini, Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Err... kalian saling kenal sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Setelah Naruto erkata begitu, Terlihat wajah Sasori dan Sakura menegang, walau hanya sekilas kemudian tenang kembali.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. I ya kan Saku?" Jawab Sasori sambil memandang Sakura.

"Ya," Balas Sakura menanggapi tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik Sasori mapun Naruto. Pandangan gadis itu tetap tertuju pada jendela.

"Oh...begitu yah," Kata Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan...kau pernah berkuliah dimana?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ya? Aku pernah berkuliah di Konoha Univerity. Kalau Naruto-_kun_?" Jawab sekaligus Tanya Sakura balik. Sekarang pandangannya sudah tak tertuju pada jendela lagi, melainkan pada Naruto.

"Aku pernah berkuliah di Harvard University," Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah...Kau hebat, aku selalu ingin berkuliah disana," Kata Sakura kagum.

"Ah! Biasa saja," Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, Salah tingkah.

"Hufff..." Terlihat Sasori berwajah cemberut. Kenapa Naruto yang baru dia kenal sudah diberi embel-embel _kun_? Sedangkan aku? Dilirik pun tidak..., pikir Sasori cemburu. Eh? Cemburu?

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku minta no. Hp mu?" Terdengar suara Naruto yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasori. Lelaki berwajah babyface itu memasang telinganya baik-baik(?).

"Tentu," Balas Sakura samil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, catat di sini saja," Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura.

"Ya," Sakura pun mulai memencet-mencet tombol di ponsel milik Naruto dengan cepat, membentuk sederetan angka yang merupakan nomor Hpnya. Setelah memeriksanya kembali, Sakura pun memberikan kembali ponsel milik Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura-_chan_," Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menyimpan nomor Sakura ke kontak di Hpnya.

"Yap! Urwell Naruto-_kun_," Balas Sakura tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto dan Sasori merona merah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Naruto yng sudah sangat lapar langsung melahap makanan pesanannya dengan rakus. Sementara, Sasori dan Sakura makan dengan tenang. Kesunyian menghinggapi meja itu sampai ketiganya sudah selesa makan.

Drrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt...

Ponsel milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar. Naruto langsung mengangkatnya, dan mulai berbicara. Sepertinya itu dari keluarganya, karena sekilas Naruto menyebut Kaa-san. Setelah selesai bebicara, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik kopernya.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, Sasori... aku pulang dulu yah...Ibuku udah nelpon. Makanannya biar aku yang bayar, Bye!" Kata Naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang duduk terdiam tanpa berkata-kata. Tak lama kemudian Sakura mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi, Sasori yang melihatnya mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tetap tinggal.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara..." Kata Sasori belum melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku mau pulang," Balas Sakura dingin.

"Aku mohon, Kita bicara dulu," Kata Sasori menarik Sakura ke luar Cafe.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura sampai di taman yang berada tidak jauh dari Cafe tempat mereka tadi makan.

"Sakura, maafkan aku yang dulu meninggalkanmu dan menukarmu dengan Hinata. Maafkan aku..." Kata Sasori tanpa basa-basi setelah melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu? Kau tidak tahu sakitnya hatiku dulu saat kau lebih memilih Hinata daripada aku, Sakit Sasori! Sakit sekali disini!" Kata Sakura kecewa sambil menunjuk tempat hatinya berada.

"Maafkan aku Sakura...Aku menyesal...Baru sekarang aku menyadari aku mencintaimu ," Kata Sasori dengan nada menyesal.

"..."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita mulai dari awal?" Kata Sasori dengan nada penuh harap.

"..." Sakura hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya yang baru saja pulih dari sakit hati kini kembali sakit lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasori barusan. Tak dapat dipungkiri ada sedkit rasa senang di hati Sakura saat mengetahui Sasori masih mencintainya seperti perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

"Hai, Namaku Akasuna No Sasori. Namamu siapa?" Terdengar suara Sasori dan tangan yang menjulur padanya. Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil tersungging dibibir Sakura. Tangan gadis itu menjulur, membalas jabatan tangan Sasori yang terulur padanya.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasori-san..." Balas Sakura melongokkan kepalanya pada Sasori yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, salam kenal Sakura-san," Balas Sasori, masih tersenyum pada Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah setuju dengan idenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita mulai dari awal lagi... Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yap! Hello, semuanya... akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. Moga-moga masih ada yang mau baca, Amin...Buat Acha, makasih udah selalu ngedukung buat lanjut nih fic. Makasih juga yang udah mau nge-review fic ini. Makasih juga pada silent reader(kalau ada) yang udah baca, meski nggak review saya bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau baca fic saya yg gak berbobot ini. Hehehe...

Oh iya! Seperti kata saya, saya hapus Fic 'Dia Atau Dia?' dulu...Nanti saya rombak lagi baru saya publish kalau udah pantas . Mungkin di fic ini juga ada sedkit perubahan rencana(kalau jadi). Saya minta sarannya yah...Maunya pair di 'Dia Atau Dia?' nanti apa? Tetap SasoSakuSasu/SasuSakuSaso atau yg lain?

Maaf juga krn saya baru bales Review kailan(Non Login) sekarang, Cause saya sibuk ma tugas sekolah #sok sibuk... ^^V

Balesan Review Chapter 1

**Akaizakura Sherry Concetta:** Ini kmu Sher? 'Dia Atau Dia?' aku hapus dulu yah #plakk klu udh layak disantap(?) baru aku publish lagi. ^^

**Kikyo Fujikazu:** Di MV aslinya memang kayak gini ceweknya yg dulu hilang trus balik lgi. Krn merasa dia masih cinta ma ceweknya yg dulu, si cowok nukar ceweknya yg bru(Saku) demi mendapatkan ceweknya yg dulu(Hina). Gitu deh...Review lgi yah...#maksa

Ok! Curcol aku panjang bget kayaknya, Langsung aja deh...Bersedia meninggalkan jejak kalian di Kotak Review? *Blink-blink*


End file.
